Spaghetti and Shopping Carts
by obsessedbonesfan
Summary: Just a one-shot about Booth and Brennan in a grocery store. Booth gets Brennan to ride a shopping cart.


**Author's Note: I was at Meijer today and I saw someone riding a shopping cart, so I decided to write a fan-fic about it. Writer's block and a large amount of homework have kept me away from the computer for a while, so I am very excited to be writing again. Wahoo-two episodes again this week!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones. Fox does, unfortunately. This is just for fun.**

"What are we doing here, Booth?" She said as they pulled into the parking lot of a grocery store.

"Bones, Parker's coming over tonight and I have absolutely no food in the house." He replied, putting the car in park. "I only need a few things."

"This couldn't have waited until after you dropped me off at the lab?" She stepped out of the passenger side of his SUV and slammed the door behind her as she ran to catch up with him. "I don't see how this is going to help us solve this case."

"Well, it will prevent me from getting killed by Rebecca for not feeding Parker something nutritious." He said sarcastically, walking through the main entrance. He grabbed a shopping cart and began pushing it over to the produce section. "Last time, we got pizza and I thought she was going to rip my head off. Apparently she's got him on some super-healthy, all-organic diet. What's wrong with a little pizza?"

"It makes sense. She just wants Parker to be healthy." She watched as he ripped off a plastic bag and grabbed a few tomatoes, dropping them in before tying the bag closed. "What are you planning to make anyway?"

"Spaghetti. It's my grandmother's recipe, so it should be healthy enough." He looked over at her and smiled. "Hey, I should make it for you sometime. You're always making me mac-n-cheese, it's about time I returned the favor, don't you think?"

"Sure. Maybe you can make it for me when we're doing the paperwork for this case?" She followed him down an aisle, pausing when he stopped to grab noodles. "You're getting wheat noodles?"

"Why is this so surprising, Bones? I may not be Mr. Healthy-and-Organic, but I know what I'm supposed to eat. Besides, you can't even taste the difference."

"Well, you just don't seem like you would eat something like that." They made their way up another aisle and she wrinkled her nose as the smell of spices reached her. She heard him laugh behind her and she spun to face him. "What's so funny?"

"You deal with the smell of dead bodies every day and a few spices bother you? How does that work?" He asked, covering his mouth with his hand and trying to hide his laughter.

"Shut up, Booth." She tried to glare at him, but felt the sides of her mouth curve up into a small smile. "I just don't like the smell that's created when they're all mixed together."

"_Oh_, when they're all mixed _together_. Does this mean that they're okay by themselves?" He teased, his eyes dancing mischievously.

"Booth, stop." She said, shoving him gently. "But yes, they are fine by themselves. Are you almost done?"

"Bones, don't whine." He made his way down the aisle and out into the refrigerated section of the store as she followed. "I only need a few more things."

"How about you tell me a few things that you need, so I can go get those and we can get out of here faster?" Why hadn't she thought of this earlier? It was a good solution to this problem and it would give her something better to do instead of just watching him place items in the cart.

"Fine. I need cereal-"

"What kind of cereal?" She cut him off and he sighed, looking over at her with an exasperated expression on his face.

"Just something that tastes good and is at the same time healthy-you know Parker, just try to get something he would eat, all right? Also, Oreos are on sale, so I'm going to need a package of those."

"Those aren't very healthy." He rolled his eyes and turned away from her.

"I didn't say they were healthy, I just told you that I wanted you to get them." He walked off toward the milk and she headed in the opposite direction.

A few minutes later, she found him staring at the breads, a different kind in each hand. "Booth, what are you doing?" He jumped at the sound of her voice and turned to face her.

"Geez, a little warning would have been nice."

"Booth, you are in the middle of a supermarket. You shouldn't be annoyed at me for sneaking up on you in such a public place." She moved past him and placed the items he had requested into the basket. "Although, you should have seen the look on your face. One would think that I'd shown you a picture of a clown or something."

He stared at her, mouth hanging open. "Did you seriously just say that?"

She laughed and rolled her eyes. "Yes, I did. Why, are you planning to do something about it?"

He placed one of the loaves back onto the shelf and the other into the cart. "Not today. We should get back to the lab."

About ten minutes later, they stepped out of the store. He stopped suddenly and she bumped into him. "Booth, why did you stop?"

"Have you ever ridden a shopping cart?" He asked, looking over at her.

"What?" She replied, giving him a puzzled look. "No. How would you even go about doing that, anyway?"

"Watch and learn, Bones, watch and learn." Taking a running start, he jumped up, his feet landing on the top of the basket underneath the cart. "Wahoo!" He yelled as the cart carried him across the parking lot. It stopped a few feet in front of his SUV and he jumped off, looking back towards where she still stood in front of the store. "C'mon, Bones, you know you want to try it!"

She made her way over to him and stared down at the half-full shopping cart. It did sound like fun…"Fine." She said, curling her hands around the bar on the cart. "I'll try it."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously." She answered before she took a running start and jumped onto the cart. The wind whipped past her face as she swept across the parking lot. Reaching the edge of it, she jumped off and turned around, a breathless laugh escaping from her lips. She looked at how far she had traveled and turned the cart around.

Reaching him again, she jumped off and shook her head. "You were right, Booth. That is very fun."

"Yeah, and you were complaining about not getting back to the lab." She rolled her eyes, but found herself smiling.

"Well, we're never going to get back to the lab if we don't get these groceries into the car." The groceries were easily removed and soon they were driving out of the parking lot. On an impulse, she leaned over and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"What was that for?" He asked, blushing slightly as he glanced over at her.

"It was a thank you. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have had the nerve to do anything like that." She gave him a small smile and looked away.

"Well, you're welcome, Bones." He said softly, glancing over at her again. "I just can't believe you've never ridden a shopping cart before."

"I've never even thought about it." She replied, reaching out and turning on the radio. "Can't you go any faster, Booth? By the time we get back to the lab, the murder will already have been solved."

"I'm going the speed limit!"

"Why don't you use your flashers then? Why do you have them if you don't use them?"

"They are for emergencies and why do you want to get back to the lab so quickly all of a sudden? Are you afraid you're going to miss something?" She didn't reply, just gave a huff and turned to stare out the window. He rolled his eyes and looked back at the road in front of him. Looking around and seeing no cops in the immediate area, he pressed the accelerator a little more.


End file.
